La Primera De La Noche
by syd-chanz
Summary: *new chappie!* T/P fic. What happens when two best friends, Trunks and Pan, get lost on their way home and are forced to spend the night at a strange gas station due to a hurricane? R
1. Phone Call

A'N: Im baaaack! haha. I bet you thought you'd seen the last of me, eh? well, old syd's back in town with a new fic. This is a Trunks and Pan fic and I've never written one before, but who knows. You might like it ^.~ anyway, enjoy, and review it!  
  
It had been nearly a week since the last time Pan had seen Trunks. They hadn't gone this long without speaking to one another since...well, since they were just kids. But then again, nothing like this had ever happened before...  
  
Pan sat at the edge of her four-post, feather down bed, staring at her cell phone which was resting only a few feet in front of her in it's cradle. The little light that told her it was charging blinked innocently every now and then, but nothing else. Pan bit her bottom lip and fiddled with her bed spread. "Come on..." She muttered. "Call me." The phone, however, did nothing but sit there. After another few moments of watching the phone she grumbled and flung herself backwards, arms sprawled out. It was still morning and a bit of light had found it's way through the closed blinds of her window. Pan was still in her green, satin pajamas and her hair wasn't deemed fit to be seen by a vacant, but that didn't matter to her. All that really mattered was an expected phone call from Trunks.  
  
Suddenly, the crisp bell of the telephone ring cause Pan to spring forward and fall off of her bed. She swore loudly, then clamped her hands over her mouth, hoping her parents hadn't heard. After she waited a moment to see if they where awake (they weren't) and letting the phone ring once more, she gently picked it up from the cradle, and brought it to her ear. "M-moshi moshi." said Pan, in barely more than a whisper. An exasperated and loud voice answered her. "Well?? What happened! I'm absolutely dying to know what's going on!" Pan felt her muscles relax. It was only Marron-san. "Hi Marron." she said, sitting back down on her bed. "What do you mean, 'what's going on?'"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about!" said Marron again, sounding a bit more excited than before. Pan bit her bottom lip and twirled the phone cord nervously between her fingers. She knew from experience that it wasn't exactly easy to get something past her friend, but she knew that after Marron's trip to America, she'd probably want to know. Talking about Trunks over the phone to his old girlfriend was definitely not something that made Pan comfortable, even though she knew that Marron was one of her best friends and that she really didn't like him that much anymore (or to begin with for that matter)  
  
Pan remained silent for a few moments, continuing to twirl the phone cord between her fingers. On the other hand, Marron was growing more impatient by the second. "Well?" she asked. Pan sighed and looked out her window. "Well...I...Ugh! How can I put this?" Marron giggled. "Don't sum it up! You know that I want to hear the whole thing! Spill it! I crave information!" Pan grinned and laid down on her back. "Ok, but you're in for a long story."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~THIS IS THE FLASHBACK! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!-*COUGH*~~~~  
  
Pan threw herself back into the front passenger seat of the car. She wiped the fresh sweat from her bangs and closed her eyes. "Oh my Kami, Trunks. That was absolutely amazing!" (A/N: I know what you hentais out there are thinking, now stop it! or I will beat you with a wooden spoon! I mean it!) Trunks, also out of breath, slipped into the drivers seat, then pulled his white muscle shirt over his paint covered chest. He smiled and winked at her. "I thought you'd like it." (A/N: I said stop it!! *thwacks all the hentais* ) She grinned and looked out the car window. The music from the concert was still blaring loudly and she could still see the mash pit they had just been in. (There! Ha! Silly pervs. ~.^)   
  
He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot, then turned to speed off down the highway. The air condition kicked in soon and Pan shivered in her seat, continuing to look out the window while talking to Trunks at the same time. "So anyway, after Goten said that he'd been watching it the whole time, Piccolo came back and he was like, 'Oh my God! What did you do?' and so Goten was like 'I dunno! I dunno!' and then they chased each other around for a while and it was really funny, but he eventually found it." Trunks laughed and rounded a corner. "So, how close is that thing to hatching, anyway?" Pan shrugged and watched an orange sign fly by. "I think he said it'd be about a couple months. He's had it for a while now." Trunks grinned sympathetically. It was hard to imagine Piccolo as a parent. "Did he say what he's going to name it?" Pan shrugged again. "He never said anything...I bet he names it Gohan!" The burst out into laughter and Pan doubled over in her seat.   
  
Trunks returned his gaze to the road. Strangely, he'd never seen any of the landmarks around him, but he was pretty sure that he was going the right way. 'It must just be because it's night time...' He thought passively. They continued to drive along into the night, chatting about this and that, until Trunks wasn't too confident that he knew where he was going anymore. After turning another blind corner, he looked over to pan. She was looking out the window, silent at the time. Her T-shirt was still all sweaty and it clung to her torso tightly, showing off her features. After a moment, Trunks realized that he was staring and scorned himself. 'This is no time for that'  
  
"Hey, Pan." He asked, looking back out to the road. "Hmm?" she answered lazily. "Do you have any idea where we are?" Pan froze in her seat and jerked her vision to him. "You mean...you don't know where we are?" Trunks gulped and blushed. "I never said that. I'm just wondering if you know where we are. "  
  
She groaned loudly and brought a hand to her forehead. "Please." she whimpered. "Please don't tell me we're lost." He gave her a goofy grin. "We're not not lost." Moments later the car skidded to a halt at an old gas station-convenience store. Pan gazed around into the darkness. They had no idea where they where, nor what time it was. "You go in and see if you can find out where we are. I'll get some gas." She nodded and walked across the station parking lot. The sky was pitch black and a strong, cold wind blew suddenly, causing her to cross her arms and shiver. "Awful weather..."   
  
The little bell over the door made a quiet tinkling noise as she entered the store and got in the cashier line behind an enormous man who was buying a few packs of cigarettes. She took the opportunity to get a good look at the place. The store was packed full of shelves that held beef jerky, tobacco, canned foods, candy bars, home baked pies, and tacky tourist items. Some osrt of deep maroon paper was peeling from the walls and the floor was so sticky, it made Pan's shoes make funny noises when she walked.   
  
After the large man had paid for his cigarettes and exited the store, Pan walked up to the front desk. Behind it was a rather old man with several teeth missing. He was wearing a faded white apron that was smeared with some red substance that She hoped to Kami wasn't blood.   
  
The man spoke in a husky voice. "Can I help ye' miss?" he asked, wiping the counter in front of his with a wet rag. Goosebumps prickled on Her skin at the sound of his cold voice. She swallowed. "Er, yeah. A friend of mine and I just pulled in a minute ago and we have no idea where we are." She put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously. The man merely stared at her and spit on the floor to his side. Pan's nervous smile faded into just down right nervousness. "Yeah, and uh, we where just wondering if you could maybe tell us how close we are to Satan city."   
  
There was a short pause before the man began to chuckle darkly. "Oh, Satan City, eh?" He began, continuing to wipe off the counter. "Well, yer 'bout an 'our 'way if yeh take the turnpike north. Righ' now yer in Trigun city. (I dunno! It's just what popped into my head o.o;) 'Course, I wouldn' recommend headin' back to Satan City a' this 'our. There's a' storm a-brewin' sommat awful."   
  
Pan shuffled around nervously. "A storm?" The man nodded. "Aye. One a' those big whatchamacall-its. A 'urricane. Tis tha' season fer 'em." After thinking it over she nodded. "Is there any kind of motel around here where we could stay?" With a grunt, the man spun about and began shuffling around papers and sorting through unorganized drawers. Moments later, he returned with a small silver key in his hand. "This here is the only place fer miles wi' any sorta lodgings. I'll be glad ta' rent yeh and yer friend a room. Fer the right price that is."   
  
Pan brought a hand to her chin in thought. 'I don't know about this place. Maybe I should talk it over with Trunks.' After a moment, the man cut in again. "No one else is stayin' tonight. You'll have the 'ole upstairs all to yersleves." He jingled the key lightly in the air. "Will you excuse me for a minute?" said Pan, turning to leave. She exited the station into incredibly strong winds. She had to hunch over to keep the wind from blowing her across the parking lot.   
  
After what seemed to be an eternity of walking, she finally reached the car where Trunks sat in the front seat shivering. Pan quickly opened the passenger door and sat down, shivering as well. Trunks grinned at her sympathetically before speaking. "Well? Any luck in finding out where we are?" She nodded slowly. "The guy says we're in some place called 'Trigun City'. It's about an hour south if Satan city, But there's a hurricane up." Trunks bit his bottom lip and looked out the window. "And?"  
  
"And, he said that he has a room vacancy. We could spend the night here and it'd be a lot safer." Another strong gust of wind blew and the two friends felt the car tilt slightly. Without hesitating anymore, Trunks nodded. "Alright. We'll get back on the road in the morning." With that, the exited the car and scrambled through the stinging wind and spray towards the station.   
  
  
Hahahah! Well? How did you like it? I know, it's kind of not very well written, but pleh. I'll do whatever. R&R if you please. I'd like to know what you guys think ^^ I might actually feel the urge to continue this one. 


	2. Concierto

Bwee! Here comes chapter two! Ish a lil bit short, but it's only suppose to explain the whole flashback thingy so you can't punish me ^_____^ It's a bit sweet and suchies, but the end kind of makes no sense, but it gets the point across. Well, onward!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Monopoly or anything else copyrighted that I might have mentioned. OH! I do own the creepy old landlord though. ^_^  
  
  
"Well? What the hell are you gunna do now, Trunks?!" Pan screeched, looking him dead in the eyes.  
  
"I don't know! It's not like I have that big of a choice here, Pan!" He yelled back. She gave him a triumphant grin and brought her face close to his own.  
  
"It's time to make a decision, boxer boy (AAAGH! I'm sorry, Lor! I just love that nickname so much^^) What're you gonna do now?" she asked in a low voice. Trunks growled. "Don't call me that! My Mom calls me that!" (And I do ^_^) Pan giggled maliciously. "C'mon, Trunks. You know you have to now." Trunks grimaced, then his face quickly went to his usual passive and smug look.   
  
"Alright..." he said in a defeated sort of way, then shoved all of his colorful paper money into the middle of the board. "I'm bankrupt. You hear me? Bankrupt." Pan did a silent yet elaborate victory dance and scooped up the two hotels she had placed on Boardwalk and Park Place. "I win!" she chimed, then began to pick up all of the property cards. Trunks rolled his eyes and smiled at his friend, also picking up various cards and money.   
  
The Innkeeper/gas station guy had conveniently left a Monopoly board game in the room that Pan and Trunks where staying in. Outside, the storm raged on. Every now and then the two would jump at sudden sounds of branched hitting their window or shingles peeling off the roof at the strong wind. They had managed to keep themselves busy for about two hours, and both had decided that they where too restless to sleep. After all, It's not everyday when you're in the middle of nowhere during a hurricane that could instantly blow your shabby little dwelling clear to the next town.   
  
After they had finished picking up their game, Trunks walked over to the old black and white television and attempted to turn it on. Much to their disappointment, the cable that ran through their room had apparently been either blown out from the storm or chewed through by what Pan hoped wasn't mice. The watched the screen of the old TV buzz for a few moments before flicking it off again. Pan sighed loudly and collapsed on her back onto the shabby single sized bed.   
  
"This is so boring," she complained to trunks who was standing in front of the old foggy and broken mirror with his hands in his pockets. He turned around and gave her a teasing smile. "Would you like some cheese to go with that wine, Pan-chan?" She looked opened one of her eyes and gave him a sour look. "That's not even funny." She said. Trunks, however, chuckled warmly and sat down on the corner of the musty sheets. "Well," he began, "It could be worse, you know."  
  
"How?" "Well, you could be stuck in here with Master Roshi." he said, a wide, all-knowing smile spreading across his face. Pan shuddered and punched Trunks in the shoulder. He laughed again and punched her back, a bit more softly than she had. She couldn't help but smile. Trunks always had a way of making the toughest situations seem like they where nothing at all. Although she would probably never admit it, Pan would rather be with Trunks in the middle of nowhere during a hurricane than with anyone else she knew.   
  
Suddenly, the wind kicked up and they could feel the house move and creak with its age. Pan shivered and drew her arms around her shoulders. Trunks checked his wristwatch. "It's nearly two...Pan, you should get some sleep." She opened her mouth to protest, but instead, nodded her head and stood up to stretch. Trunks smiled and walked over towards the bathroom to wash his face. No sooner had Trunks gotten to the sink and turned on the faucet, he saw Pan in the reflection of the mirror, removing her shorts. Any normal guy would have freaked out, but Trunks, having been around his best friend his entire life, merely splashed a bit of water on his face and continued to watch her in the reflection.  
  
She removed her Tank top and threw it on the floor, then stretched and yawned again. She remained only in her tight black sports bra and a pair of her old high school bloomers which where also black. From all of the times Trunks had seen her stripped down to the undergarments, he had never remembered her being quite so shapely. It almost scared him that his best friend was finally becoming a woman. But he just shook it off and finished washing his face. After scratching her stomach, Pan slipped beneath the musty cotton bedspread, pulled it up to her chin and closed here eyes.   
Soon, Trunks walked over to the unoccupied side of the bed and slipped off his white tank top, followed by his jeans. He too yawned and scratched the back of his neck, just about ready to fall asleep, the looked down to check on Pan, only to find her looking back up at him. He smiled and sat down. "What're you doing awake, Toots?" He asked, grinning wearily at his friend. She grinned back at him. "Watching you, Dude."   
  
Trunks sighed, slipped under the covers, and folded his arms behind his head. As soon as he closed his eyes, he felt Pan's soft head rest lightly on his chest. He opened an eye, smiled, brought one of his arms out from behind his head and slung it over her shoulder.   
  
"Just like old times, huh?" he asked softly. Pan smiled in the darkness. "Just like old times..." she breathed back to him, snuggling ever closer to him. Although he ached for sleep, Trunks kept his eyes open and watched the woman next to him, determined that she fall asleep before him, but it wasn't so. He could feel her soft eyelashes flicker against his skin every now and then, making it clear that she was still awake.   
  
"Pan?" he whispered as softly as possible. After a moment of silence, she responded. "What?"  
  
"What are you doing awake?" he asked. Pan shifted to be propped up on her elbow. "What are you doing awake?" she shot back, still whispering. He raised an eyebrow, even though it did no good because she couldn't see. "I can't sleep," he said. "Well neither can I." They stood still for a moment, watching each other in the dark and daring one another to go to sleep first. Pan could still see the glow in the dark paint smeared all over the front of Trunks' chest from the mash pit they had been it.  
  
She observed the beautiful variety of neon greens and pinks and looked at the small smiley face she had drawn on him earlier. She smiled and reached out with her finger to trace it. There was one on her chest just like it. All of the paint was dry and she continued to trace the smiley face until her finger ran over something damp. She heard trunks pull air in from his clenched teeth and he draw a hand up and over the spot where her finger and just grazed.  
  
"Trunks...What's this?" she asked quietly, smearing some of the liquid between her fingers. She fumbled for the light and switched it on. Through the dim light, she saw that her fingertips where smeared with Trunks' crimson blood. "I dunno...That cut must have re-opened or something..."He said through a grimace as he fumbled for something to put over the wound. No sooner had Pan gotten a damp wash cloth, the light flashed out and there was a loud rumbling thunder that nearly shook the room. They both heard the winds picking up outside, causing Pan to stumble into bed and begin to shiver violently. She brought the cloth up to the wound on his chest and brushed it gently.   
  
Trunks grimaced and brought his hand up to meet hers. At this instant, both of the froze. Their eyes locked suddenly in the dark of the room, only to be lit by a sudden flash of lightning. Pan felt her heart beating rapidly and she gulped once. Trunks felt as though his heart had stopped completely. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' he thought. "What the hell.." was all that he managed to whisper before he found Pan's lips blocking the rest.  
  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhahahahahahah! I am EEEEVIL! What the hell can I do? A cliff hanger's good every now and then ::ducks tomatoes:: -.o ok! Ok! I'll post soon. =P Review meee! 


	3. Chocolate Kisses

Weeeee! Hello ^_^ I've got a lovely new chapter for j00 to look at! I know, it's really short and there's not much there, and I'm not quite sure how to say why, but whatever. It wont really matter once I've got the next chapter up! So sit back and relax...and then review! I seriously care what you think! anyway, on with the story...  
  
Disclaimer: o.o; you know that I don't own any of this! -.-*  
  
  
  
  
There was a long silence before pan heard a muffled squealing on the other end of the line. "Oooooh! And then what happened?!" Marron screeched excitedly. Pan could tell that her friend was jumping up and down at the opposite end of the phone.   
  
  
"Well," She began, "We stopped each other, and...It was so...awkward." Pan could feel the lump in her throat returning. "Nothing else happened. The next morning, we didn't say anything to each other. The storm had cleared up by then, and he drove me home...and when I got out of the car...He gave me the strangest look...It was almost like...Sorrow." She took in a shaky breath before turning to flip on her stomach atop her bed.   
  
  
Marron said nothing for what seemed like the longest time. "Oh, Pan," She began, "Don't worry. You and Trunks have been best friends for the longest time...Nothing like this could ever make him never want to speak to you again. You two are like siblings..." Pan took another shattering breath and sat on her knees. "But Marron! I'm afraid! I'm so afraid! You don't know Trunks like I do!" A small crystal tear tumbled down Pan's face, followed my another. "I just don't want him to leave me! I wish..."She began bitterly," I Wish that night had never happened."  
  
  
Marron bit her bottom lip, wishing dearly that she could be with her friend, comforting her. She knew that Pan and Trunks had always been close and that this was extremely hard on the poor girl's emotions. "Oh Pan...I know that you and Trunks will be friends again in no time. Remember when you two got in a fight over who would win the super bowl in America? Heh, you guys wouldn't speak to each other for days. I remember, He was so depressed without you, he was just eating strawberry wafers and sitting on the couch of his living room like mold on some cheese."   
  
  
"But Marron!" Pan cried again. "Nothing like this has ever happened before! I don't know what made me kiss him, but whatever it was, I wish it had never happened! I just..." She trailed off. "I just want to be with him again." The tears dropped more freely from her eyes and she wiped them away hastily. "Oh Pan...I-" Marron began, but she was suddenly cut off from a voice in the background. After a moment, she returned. "Sorry, but I have to go. Stupid dentist...I'll call you back later, ok?"   
  
  
"Alright..." Pan croaked while she nodded silently, even though she knew Marron couldn't see her. There was a click at the other end of the line, then more silence. Pan gently set the phone back in its cradle and sprawled back out on her bed. 'Kami, this has to be some kind of nightmare...' she thought as she yawned. 'I don't know how I'm ever going to deal with Trunks-'  
  
  
Suddenly, there was another ring and Pan bolted upright. Quickly, she stumbled out of bed and over to the phone where this time, she took the time to actually check the caller ID which read:  
  
  
495-543-9876  
BRIEFS, TRUNKS V  
  
  
AAAAAGH! Cliffhanger! ^.^! Sorry again for such a short chappie, but I just felt like being evil. mwahahahah! Don't worry, folks. I'm not not insane. ANYWAYS, I'll try and get the new chapter up soon, so pleh. ^.~ Review me babes.  
  
~syd-chanz~ 


	4. Dinner and?

Wee! Hiya. this chap's not so short, and I don't feel like writing a big author opener or anything so here it is! XD sorry again for that mean and ugly cliff hanger.  
  
Disclaimer: Goku: "But I want to wave the flag of victory!" ~WSWTYTL by princess panchii...go read it! and I don't own DBZ by the way.  
  
  
  
Pan stood there, awestruck as she watched the phone ring. "Oh my Kami, Oh my Kami..." she whispered. "I can't pick it up...I just can't...Oh..You stupid phone! Quit it!" She seethed, beginning to pace back and forth in front of her phone. Suddenly, phone ceased ring. She blinked once and stared at it. 'Maybe he decided I wasn't home...' she hoped to herself and smiled. 'Yes! That's it! That buys me more time!-'  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on Pan's bedroom door. She froze and stared at it. 'Oh no...'  
  
"Pan-chan," she heard her mother say. "You have a telephone call. I think it's Trunks." Pan swore to herself silently and made a mental note to get her own telephone line in the future. "Alright Mom." Pan gently picked up the phone and brought it to her ear. "M-moshi moshi..." her voice just above a whisper.  
  
  
  
"Uh...Pan?" asked Trunks. " That you?" There was a brief pause before she replied shakily. "Uh...Yeah. Hey Trunks." She smacked herself on the forehead. 'Man, I sound like suck a baka...'  
  
"Um...What's up?" he asked. Again, she began to twirl the phone cord between her fingers. "Oh, nothing much. I just got up..."  
  
"Oh...I-I hope I didn't wake you up or anything..." he trailed off. "Oh no! You didn't wake me...I've been up for a while," she said. Her palms where beginning to sweat a bit. "So..."  
  
"So..." he repeated. "Uh...well...Listen, Pan. I need to talk to...Do you think we could meet somewhere?" He sounded nervous. "Uh...s-sure. Where do you want to meet?" she scrambled for a pen and some paper. "I was thinking maybe Kabuki at 12:00? M-maybe we could grab lunch or something..."(A-N: It's a restaurant that I absolutely love! the best Japanese food in America ~.^) "L-like a date!?" Pan sputtered then smacker her forehead again, wishing dearly that she hadn't said it. "Uh..." Trunks said nervously. "Um...I-I guess so...Uh..Hehe...See you there, Pan."  
  
~POV CHANGE! MWAHAHAHAHA-*cough*~  
  
Trunks hung up the phone quickly and banged his head on the wall once. "Stupid stupid stupid!" he said to himself. "Why the hell was I acting like such an idiot?" His shoulders slumped and he sighed, then walked over to the couch. With a groan, he flopped down on his back and shut his eyes. After a moment, he smiled. 'At least I got to talk to her...' (A/N: yeeee! *girlish giggle*)  
  
~ANOTHER POV CHANGE!! HEHEHE!~  
  
Pan gently set the phone back in its cradle and dragged herself down the hallway and out to the kitchen where her mom was cooking breakfast. With a loud sigh, she sat down heavily on one of the bar type stools that surrounded the kitchen counter. Her mother spoke to her without turning around. "Hello, Pan-chan." Pan laid her head down on the counter top miserably and replied in a muffled voice. "Hullo, Mom." Her mother turned around with a pan full of bacon and tipped it over, shoveling some onto a plate, which already had nine or ten pancakes on it. "What's the matter?" she asked. Pan groaned in response. "Oh, I see..." said Videl, setting the plate on the counter top. "Trunks?" Pan nodded and snagged a piece of crispy bacon from the plate, then shoved it in her mouth. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Well," Pan began, but was soon cut off by her father, who made his way into the room, still in his navy flannel pajamas. He yawned and stretched, then pecked each of the girls on the cheek. "'Morning ladies," he said drowsily. "Morning daddy." said Pan sweetly. Gohan smiled and sat down at the table.  
  
So what's on the agenda today?" He asked. Videl pulled a small, pocket- sized calendar out of her apron and flipped through a few pages before finding the one she was looking for.  
  
"Well, you have that open house at the university today, and then at 5:00 you've got the professor's banquet and the seminar on psychology, then you have to take that vest to the dry cleaners, and sometime today you have to fix the mailbox because someone ran over it last night." Gohan listened and nodded while he ate his pancakes. "And what do you girls have to do today?" Videl ran through her list of things to do while pan prodded a stray pancake with her fork.  
  
"And what about you, Pan?" he asked. Pan looked up and blinked once. "Hm? Oh, I've got lunch with-" She trailed off and returned her attention to breakfast. Videl gave Gohan one of those all-knowing 'Don't ask' looks and they remained silent through breakfast. When Pan was finished, she stood up and scuffled off to her room. The small alarm clock on her bedside table read '10:30'. "Hmm...One-and-a-half hours 'till doomsday," she said, walking over to her closet. She decided to wear her usual orange bandana along with form-fitting black jeans and a red quarter-sleeved shirt, not wanting to look too dressed up. (A/N: Ok, we're going to assume she took a shower earlier) She wore her favorite little two-star dragonball earrings (eeen! I want some of those! XD) and a semi-dressy pair of shoes.  
  
She snatched up the keys to her car and with a heavy sigh, headed to the front door. On the way, she spotted the small ticket stub from the concert she and Trunks had gone to. She felt the uncomfortable lump return to her throat and quickly headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW~~~~~~  
  
  
  
She entered the quiet, oriental atmosphere of Kabuki and looked around. Her palms where sweating immensely and she could almost feel herself shaking. The waiting room was lit dimly by several glowing temple lamps and a soft Japanese ballad was playing in the background. There where quite a few people hanging around waiting on tables, making her even more nervous. She gazed around the room and spotted the lavender-haired man leaning against the edge of the bar. Her heart froze.  
  
'Oh my Kami, there he is...' she thought. She attempted to walk towards him, but her legs refused to move. Hard as she tried, she was petrified. 'Oh no...What will I say?' She winced and gazed at him. 'What will he say?' Trunks was watching the news on a silent, high perched Television, not aware of her presence. Pan forced herself to take one step, and then another. 'Almost there...' she thought.  
  
She had almost reached him when he shifted his gaze to her. She froze again. 'Just the same...' she thought to herself in awe. 'Exactly the same...' His silky lavender hair fell into his bright blue eyes, which where hard, but not cold. Never cold. His skin was a bit more pale than it had been when she had seen it last and he seemed tired. Way to tired to be the Trunks she knew.  
  
His mouth was opened slightly as he locked eyes with her. There was an uncomfortable pause before he walked toward his old friend. "Pan-chan-" he said quietly, then winced, wishing he had left out the 'chan'. She gulped and stepped up to him. "H-hello, Trunks."  
  
The corners of his lips turned up slightly and he spoke softly. "Been a while. How are you?" Pan nodded. "I'm alright." she said, looking down at her feet briefly, then back at him. Her hands where trembling and she tried to stop it. "And you?" Trunks shifted his weight to his other foot. "Oh, I'm fine." She smiled nervously and nodded. He looked away. There was another uncomfortable pause before he spoke again. "So, uh...Lunch sound good to you?" he asked. Pan nodded. "Sounds great."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~WAP00000SH!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The two of them had lunch at the restaurant (It's so cool! they cook the food right in front of you and then they make this Onion volcano and they juggle bowls of shrimp tails, and!-well, never mind ._.; On with the story....) and then decided to take a walk around the nearby lake.(work with me here! .*)  
  
They walked in silence for a short time, not sure what to say to each other. Pan grew restless. Something inside of her actually wanted him to say something about that night. 'Why is he just ignoring that?' she asked herself. 'Did...He not enjoy it?' She then blushed and scolded herself. 'Of course he didn't...and neither did I...right?' she blushed a bit more and shoved her hands into her coat pockets. Trunks looked over to her. "Pan?" he asked. "Your face is red...Are you ok?" She nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm fine." He looked at her for another second, then looked out to the lake. "It's beautiful out here...."  
  
"It is..." She agreed. Th two of them walked onto the narrow bank of the lake at the very edge of the water. After a moment, she looked up at him. He, in turn, was watching her. She blushed and smiled nervously. He returned the smile, then watched a flock of geese fly across the sky. "Pan...I need to talk to you..." She blushed again. "Wh-What?" 'Oh Kami. Here it comes.'  
  
"A-about...that night...in Trigun City..." He shifted around nervously and Pan could almost see a blush tinge his cheeks. "I..." he laughed and put a hand to his head. Pan gave herself a silent sigh. 'Now's when he's going to say, 'I think we should just forget about that night. You're my best friend, Pan-chan. I don't want to lose you to something like that,' she we're going to hug and go home and everything well be ok.' She shifted around. 'Everything will be all right, won't it? Of course, Trunks. Kami, you stupid...what am I thinking? I want this to happen! What's wrong with me?' She shifted again and her palms where wet with sweat. 'I just want to be with Trunks again, but...'  
  
Trunks began to speak again, this time in a husky voice. "Pan-chan...that night...I was thinking." He grabbed her hand. Pan's eyes widened and she gasped. 'What in the...'  
  
"I was thinking that...well..." His eyes looked sincere and Pan could feel herself trembling.  
  
"I-I was thinking...That I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime..."  
  
  
  
DUN DUN DUNNNNN!!!!! AAAAAAGH! I am the queen of cliffhangers! XD teehee! I'm so sorry to have to do that again ^^;; but you know how it is. =P I'm just so evil and stuff. I swear to Kami, as soon as I think up something for then to do next, I'll write it ^_^ Sorry for all the Authors notes popping up here and there, but I love to do that. Someone inspire me, please! My IM thingies are Lonely Kodama and Oracle Kaiya (Roleplaying name that I use like...every four years. o_o) I need thoughts from you guys! and don't forget to review me! ^.~ Sankyuu! arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Sydn-chanz~ 


	5. What?

Trunks began to speak again, this time in a husky voice. "Pan-chan...that night...I was thinking." He grabbed her hand. Pan's eyes widened and she gasped. 'What in the...'  
  
"I was thinking that...well..." His eyes looked sincere and Pan could feel herself trembling.  
  
"I-I was thinking...That I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime..."  
  
~~  
  
She blinked slowly as she trembled, trying to understand what he had said, as though he had perhaps said it in a different language, or through a very old and dusty telephone line. She couldn't quite string together his words and syllables, because she really had expected him to say something totally different. The tone he had used was so strange; so alien to her. The fine pale skin of her brow line crinkled in confusion as she continued to think. "I-I was thinking...That I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime..." Doing what again? We kissed... Kissing me? That's what he had meant! The realization hit her like a ton of bricks and the hairs of the back of her neck prickled. Pan suddenly found herself very vulnerable, and panic started to course through her veins in sickeningly hot waves.  
  
Trunks was just standing there, expectantly, looking rather pale and nervous. He had turned to face her and his face just a few inches away from hers. His frosty blue eyes were looking into hers, penetrating, and for once shining with the life she hadn't seen for such a long time. But there was something different there, now. Not anything that hadn't been there before, but something that she had perhaps overlooked before. Whatever it was, it was practically bleeding through his stare, and it made her feel weak. Oh, so weak.  
  
What had only been a few seconds of quiet seemed like an hour, and after the silence just turned uncomfortable, Pan opened her mouth to speak. But what to say? What she to make of all of this? What had she been expecting? This wasn't what she wanted.Or was it? Why was he looking at her like that? What was she going to say?  
  
".W-What?"  
  
The words had only just squeaked past by and they sounded so dumb to her ears, which had by now turned from pale pink to red. The vulnerability she was feeling now was almost unbearable, and her knees felt suddenly like they would give way, though she knew that they would not. Trunks only half- smiled nervously and grabbed her shoulders with his warm hands, pulling her an inch closer. His subtle scent filled her senses as he spoke.  
  
"I. I knew you wouldn't expect it, but. Oh, Pan.I've missed you so much..." She could feel his hands shaking on her shoulders, which, in turn, were trembling. His face looked so sincere in that moment, burning red as he spoke.  
  
"A-and I know, I should have called you the day after, but.I just couldn't. It felt so different. The days went by and all I could tell myself was that I wanted my friend back, and I know that if it had been like one of our old fights or something, we'd eventually break down and call each other and everything would be okay again, but this was.uhhm. Weirder." His brow furrowed difficultly. As quickly as wildfire, Pan found her voice again and her nose slightly crinkled.  
  
"I'll say it was weirder." She said, matter-of-factly, a little more softly than she would have normally spoken. She took a shaky breath and her trembling ceased, leaving only strong discomfort. She looked to the ground for a split second, then back up into his eyes. There, for the first time in so long, she saw her best friend again, looking down at her, shooting a small smile. His bottom lip trembled before he spoke. "I'm sorry, Pan-Chan. I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm sorry for leaving you like I did." He looked to the ground after saying this, his cheeks still burned redder than the morning sun. Pan shuddered and let out a small groan from the back of her throat. It burned her to see him so upset. Was it not her fault also? Her eyes felt as though they would well up with tears, but she blinked them away. "Trunks." She stepped forward quickly and wrapped her small arms around his broad warm middle, then buried her face into his warm chest, breathing sharply. All of the pain, the discomfort, the memory of what was going on; it all melted away as she sank into the embrace of his strong arms. Pan could feel him trying to keep control over his breathing for a moment, but he soon gave up and sighed heavily, holder her more tightly, as thought he would never let go again. Her soft breath on his bare collarbone made little goose bumps sprout up all over his softly tanned skin. Everything in the still of that moment made her feel comforted, from the heat of his arms, to his breath making her hair sway back and forth, to the soft scent of his cologne. She opened her eyes for a brief moment, then closed them again tightly in disbelief. Oh, how she had missed him.  
  
"Trunks. It's not your fault. I should have called you or. Or something. But it really did feel strange. I've missed you so much.Nothing's the same without you. It felt like I would never be able to look you in the eyes again. And I was so afraid that you. That.you. I don't know." She said all of this very quickly into his chest, and she wasn't sure that he would be able to hear her so muffled, but his grip on her tightened, giving her the impression that he understood. He's back, she thought. Trunk is back and I'm never going to lose him again. Things will be back to the way they were. A tear of happiness escaped her thick black lashes before she could stop it, and it moistened the top of his collar.  
  
They drew away from each other after a few more moments, and Trunks smiled down at her again with relief, bringing up his thumb to wipe away the remnants of her tears. Pan grinned and swatted away his hand, then dabbed them away on the end of her sleeve as she had always done. "I'm really glad we got that out of our systems." She said as last, with another timid grin. "Now everything can finally go back to normal." Trunks' relieved smile faded slightly, but Pan didn't notice and she continued to speak. "Gosh, do you have any idea how much we've missed out on? We missed the world Lacrosse cup! Ireland won. That does mean you have to pay up." She winked and laughed softly, happy to be able to speak with him on the same terms she had before this whole ordeal. But stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face. "What is it, Trunks?"  
  
Trunks looked thoroughly confused, and he was not smiling as she had expected him to be. That serious something she had seen sparkling in his eyes earlier was there again, stronger than ever as he gazed down at her. She froze in wonder as he stared, and Trunks opened his mouth to speak, but then stopped, like he was giving it more thought, or maybe considering not saying it. "Trunks." Pan began, grabbing his hand and making to start walking. "What's the matter? It's getting kind of late. We should go. Hey, how about we go see a movie? We haven't done that in ages."  
  
"Err.Pan." said Trunks gently as he looked at the ground again, then back up at her. Pan raised an eyebrow and questioned him. "Yes?" Something was astray.  
  
Trunks fidgeted as he gazed at her, his face still burning. "A-About what I said.First." He began nervously. "I. Meant it." Pan merely cocked her head to the side, completely oblivious to what he was referring to. After all, she was Goku's granddaughter. "What do you mean, 'What you said first'?" She had forgotten in the excitement of getting back onto good terms with him how he had gotten the conversation started; what words he had chosen.  
  
And then she remembered  
  
".OH!"  
  
She blurted out, her face flushing once again. Panic once again ebbed and she felt it. Vulnerable. Nervous. Anticipation?... NO.What was going on?  
  
***"I-I was thinking...That I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime..."***  
  
"T-trunks. I.I."  
  
Trunks must have seen something doubtful in her surprised expression, because he quickly withdrew and blushed even more furiously. "I-it's okay." He said quickly. "I understand what you're probably feeling." Something like sadness glazed over his features, but Pan could tell that he was trying to hide it. He tried to smile reassuringly, but it seemed a little off.  
  
"And it's okay. I just wanted you to know.Because it's just been. well. You know.Uhm. I was just thinking, and well. W-we don't have to talk about.B- because you probably don't.And it's getting kind of late, and I told mom I'd be back soon to help her with some GR updates. Dad keeps breaking it and everything." He trailed off nervously, obviously unsatisfied with his poor job of smoothing over the conversation. Pan, frozen in her spot, blinked a few times trying to figure everything out. Why had he stopped so abruptly? She shook herself inwardly. Isn't that good thing? Now you don't have to talk about it! This gives you time to think of something good to say, Pan! Speaking of saying things, say something before he freaks out!  
  
"It's all good!" Pan shouted, a little overenthusiastically. She gave herself a mental kick in the ass. "We can, err, talk later!." You sound really smart, Pan. Why don't you start drooling now to top things off? Trunks bit his lip, still trying to look cool. "O-okay. That's good."  
  
Trunks walked Pan over to her car. They spoke to each other along the way of things that weren't really on their minds, just to fill in the uncomfortable silence, but both appreciated the efforts for conversation. Dark placid clouds had accumulated across the horizon and moved over them while they walked, and the humid air hung with the smell of hot rain, making Pan's hair frizz slightly. The air had been invaded with a warm sleepy darkness that engulfed Satan City like an invisible blanket. Trunks stepped forward and opened Pan's driver's seat door for her and she stood next to it, pulling the keys absentmindedly out of her pocket.  
  
"Thanks for Lunch." She said with a small smile. "It's.Good to have you back, Trunks."  
  
Trunks tried not to beam as he looked to the ground. "It's great to have you back too, Pan."  
  
"Well, let's get together again soon. Mom and Dad haven't seen you in ages." She jingled her keys in her hands idly and grinned up at him. "Maybe we could organize a spar or something."  
  
Trunks nodded and ruffled her hair playfully. "I don't think you could handle a spar with me anymore." She giggled and stood on her tip toes in challenge. "We'll see, boxer-boy." The hugged each other quickly, and she made to sit down in her car, but stopped when trunks spoke again.  
  
"Well, do you want to come over tomorrow for a while? Mom and Dad are going on a business trip tonight, and I'm on vacation anyway. And I don't have anything to do, so if you could come over tomorrow.Or anytime this week.That would be great." The sparkle of his eyes had returned again, and Pan couldn't help but notice the small trace of nervousness in his words.  
  
"Well. There was supposed to be a bonus celebratory for work tomorrow." She began, she saw Trunks' happy expression subside and she went in a different direction with her words. "But they won't miss me. Sure I'll come. What time?"  
  
The dotted white lines flashed like a ribbon of white light from in front of her to under her car as pan drove along the highway back to her house, thinking as she went. My, what an odd afternoon it had been. Pan resolved to herself that excitement like she had experienced that day should definitely be spaced over long periods of time for fear of giving her a heart attack if taken all at once. Thankfully, she had at last gotten Trunks back to being her friend and things were back on track to them being able to speak to each other normally. It all seemed so perfect. But why was there a feeling of something incomplete?  
  
"I-I was thinking...That I wouldn't mind doing that again sometime..."  
  
Pan tightened the grip on her steering wheel as she remembered. Nope, that really hadn't been what she was expecting. What did it mean, then? Did he love her now? She shuddered. Love was too strong of a word. Did he like her now? Maybe he had been referring to the concert. Hah. That was wishful thinking. Maybe he did like her, but that didn't matter because she didn't like him. She shuddered again. Or did she? Oh no! No no no no no no. That's absurd. That kiss was spur of the moment and it didn't mean anything. Then why did you do it, Pan? Why did you do it if you didn't like him? Would you just go and kiss Oolong spur of the moment? She wretched as she tried to force that bad mental image out of her mind. Okay, so maybe she liked him. Maybe? YES! Okay. That wasn't so hard. And he liked her back? Maybe. Pan furrowed her delicate brow as she pulled into her driveway. Trunks had been her best friend from as far back as she could remember. It the kiss hadn't meant anything to her, then why did she stay away from him for so long? Why had she refused to call and why had she sat in her room fretting? What had that look in his eyes been that hadn't been there before?  
  
She got out of the car and walked through the unlocked front door of her home, then heard her mother call her name from the kitchen and welcome her home. She smiled and started to walk towards the voice of her mother, but stopped seeing the ticket stub on carpet near the door. She picked it up and examined it closely. It sat there innocently in her palm, a small memento of a night that had changed her life. After a moment of reflection, she smiled subtly and closed her slender fingers around it. 


	6. The Dating Game

Okay, smut queen. You get your wish ^.^() Here's the next chapter.  
  
PS: Seriously. Thanks for reminding me, otherwise, I would have forgotten to. ^___^V  
  
La Primera de la Noche  
  
Chapter 6: The Dating Game  
  
Pan awoke the very next morning to the feeling of a rough pink tongue licking her face along with the horrible taste of her mouth, which needed a toothbrush badly. Slowly, she opened her tired, crusty eyes to see her father's kitten looming over her like some psychotic killer. With a groan of exhaust, she tried to shove the animal off of her, but its little nails dug painfully through her tank top and into her chest; so, defeated, Pan pulled her pillow over her face and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
She wondered briefly if she was tired enough to go back to sleep and came to the conclusion that she could not. Work at Satan City Elementary school would begin for her in less than an hour, and she knew she couldn't leave her Kindergarten class waiting. With a heavy sigh, she swung her legs out from under the covers, noted that they needed to be shaved in a big way, and raised her arms into the air to stretch.  
  
She had no idea why she had been so tired the previous evening. Images of Trunks filled her head and reminded her that she was going to visit him that night, but for the first time in a while, Pan didn't cringe at the thought of meeting with him. It was strange to her how quickly seeing Trunks again made her change her feelings. Things were so close to back to normal that it was almost eerie to her, but that didn't matter. Why worry yourself with what isn't wrong? Even though their conversations had been far from 'ordinary', Pan had too many Son family mannerisms to be that concerned about it. Now that she'd had a good night sleep to think on it, it seemed almost like they'd kicked sand in each others eyes, pouted for a while, then made up and decided to go play in the sandbox again.  
  
Slowly, Pan made her way into the bathroom, stood over the sink, loaded her toothbrush up with nice clean toothpaste, and went to work brushing vigorously. A thought hit her.  
  
'If we're going back to the sandbox, we'll just kick again and again.'  
  
Pan spit out the toothpaste, wiped her mouth off with her hand, and then looked up at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was tousled and her eyeliner had smudged overnight, leaving her with some pretty horrendous raccoon eyes. 'And when we kick again and again, how long will it take until something goes wrong?' She sighed, frustrated with her own confusing way of thinking, and leaned her forehead forward onto the mirror.  
  
"This is stupid." She muttered. She slammed down her toothbrush and walked up to her room to change.  
  
Trunks was alone and wide awake in his study, pouring into a large physics text book, but he couldn't concentrate. 'At this rate, I'll never get my masters degree.' He though bitterly and set the book down on the desk adjacent to him. Trunks then examined his watch, which read Monday, June 14th, 8:45 AM. He gave a halfhearted smile and did some quick math in his head. According to the date, he had only one week left before his vacation ended and he had to go back home. This did not say much, however, for his permanent residence was only on the other side of town. It was just nice every now and then to spend some time back at his birth home with his mother and father. It was even nicer when he didn't have to work, but soon she would return to his office, his busywork, his two other masters degrees, and his typical old boring lifestyle.  
  
His mind had been on Pan, and he laughed in mockery of himself and thought. 'Thinking of her... That's the story of your life, isn't it?' He reclined in his computer chair and scratched his ribs. But it wasn't the story of his life...Not his entire life. 'Ever since that night...and that damn storm. If only I hadn't gotten lost." Trunks grimaced and stood up. 'But it isn't all that bad is it?'  
  
On his mother's desk there was an array of old photos standing in neat little frames all in a row, and he scanned them slowly. The first picture was of his grandfather and grandmother when they had been a lot younger. They were standing in front of a small shop that sported a wooden sign reading 'Capsule Company' holding each other excitedly, happy with their new growing business. Next to that frame was a picture of his mother at a very young age, accompanied by youthful versions of Goku, Yamcha, Krillian, Puar, and Oolong. They were holding all seven dragonballs with them and they appeared so alive; a trait so rare for Bulma these days. The next photo was of His mother and father in front of Capsule Corp. Bulma was slung over Vegeta's right shoulder, but she was smiling at the camera anyway. Vegeta was smirking over his free shoulder, which was about as close as he ever got to a smile. Trunks supposed that this rare form of a grin caught on film was why she'd chosen to keep it where she could see it everyday. The next picture was of Trunks and his sister, Bra, playing on a tire swing in a park somewhere, and then the final picture at the far corner of the desk, almost hidden behind the reading lamp, was a picture of Trunks and Pan.  
  
His heart thumped and he picked it up to examine it. The two of them, no more than six-years-old, were curled up on a couch, covered with popcorn. Trunks' head had rested on Pan's flat little chest, and both were sound asleep, lit by the glow of the television. Trunks smiled, though he didn't remember such an occurrence. His heart filled as he stared, running his finger along the smooth wooden frame. Pan had grown so much since then, he thought. 'So have I.'  
  
This girl who had been his best friend; who had fought with him over sports matches and who got the last cookie; who had been with him through all of his problems; who had trusted him with all of her secrets; who had been entrusted with all of Trunks' secrets; had now become so much more in what seemed like such a short time. Again and again he had wondered if he hadn't just made an idiot mistake, or if he'd been delusional, and every time he came up with the same confusing result; No.  
  
The night of the hurricane hadn't been a mistake for him. He'd kissed her for what felt like absolutely no reason in particular, but now he knew why. It was because he loved her. He always had. He loved everything about her, from her toes to her the way she drank soda, and hadn't even realized it. For years, there was an amazing girl right in front of his face, and he hadn't realized it. Because of this, everything that night had snapped and he vented this emotion through just one kiss.  
  
Trunks sighed. But that had all lead to a very long period of hiatus and discomfort, making him wonder why he had been so blind not to see it coming. Everything that had happened made him feel like it was his fault... But Pan had kissed him back. She had made the kiss longer than it would have normally been. Shouldn't that make it her fault, too? Did that mean that she loved him, too?  
  
He groaned and walked up to his room to change. 'Why am I worrying so much about all of this?' he asked himself haphazardly. 'I have her back now, at least as a friend, and I should be grateful.' Trunks' dresser drawer was full nice clean smelling clothes, and he picked out a tight-fitting, blue, Kill Hannah t-shirt; a pair of tight and faded blue jeans; and his favorite pair of Birkenstocks.  
  
'I think I'll make pancakes for dinner...'  
  
Pan had finished teaching, writing in some grades, and meeting with a few parents at around 6:00. 'You'd better bust your ass over to Trunks', girl.' She thought to herself. The clothes she had picked out that, a tight purple Hollister t-shirt, light blue jeans, and her favorite studded belt, were laid out for her by her desk. She changed at the school, pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and reapplied another layer of black mascara and eyeliner before setting out for Capsule Corp. manor.  
  
She arrived no more than fifteen minutes later, parked her car in the long, winding driveway, and walked briskly to the front door. She had stopped earlier and picked up a couple of movies from blockbuster, and grabbed the bag with her teeth to free up a hand to ring the doorbell. Movement could be heard from inside.  
  
'God...It's amazing how.. weird.. I feel.' She thought. The broad oak doors were so familiar to her from the million times she'd rang the doorbell before. The smell of the freshly cut hedges and the rose bushes growing nearby brought back fonder memories of her youth. Everything that made Capsule Corp. what it was told her that everything would be okay, and she wanted so badly to believed it.  
  
The broad doors opened and Trunks greeted her warmly. "Hey, Pan-Chan." He said with a smile, grabbing her school bag and setting it on the table next to the door. "Hiya, Trunks-kun." She replied softly and gave him a hug, but quickly pulled away as a sensational aroma filled her nose. Trunks stared at her uneasily. 'Did I do something wrong?' he thought. 'Oh please don't tell me I'm not allowed to hug you anymore, Pan.'  
  
"Good God. What is that smell?" Pan asked. She turned her nose into the air and spun around, meandering away about two meters. Confusedly, Trunks raised one of his arms and sniffed himself, confusedly. 'Not me...' "Oh my... Is that what I think it is...?" she asked as she walked up the corridor and into the kitchen. Before Trunks could reply, there was a loud, piercing scream followed by an exclamation. "Pancakes!!"  
  
Trunks, slightly ruffled, ambled cautiously to the kitchen and stopped in the doorway to peer in. Pan was standing over one of the many shiny aluminum stove burners, gleefully watching the simmering cakes frying golden brown. "Uhhmm..." He began. "Dinner's served?" Pan grinned and stuck her tongue out at him. "You are so completely awesome for making these! Remember how we'd always make them before going clubbing?" Trunks grabbed a couple of plates from the cabinet and chuckled. "And that time you didn't cook them well enough and ate them, then got sick after dancing, then threw up all over that guy who was hitting on you?"  
  
Pan laughed as she rummaged around for the syrup. "Ohh, yeah. Good times. I'll never forget that night." She frowned. "Then when we went home, you made me ride in the bed of your truck so I wouldn't throw up all over your new seats." Trunks sighed exasperatedly. "Well, come on. That was really nice leather. Besides, it wasn't cold out there, and you did throw up all over that guy's windshield." Pan loaded her plate full of pancakes and snickered, then followed Trunks out of the kitchen. "I sure did."  
  
~~Several hours later....~~  
  
"GOD, Trunks, get off of me!!" Pan growled in frustration. Trunks laughed wickedly and shot her a smirk. "Well, don't get all upset at me if you're no good at it." Pan slammed her controller down onto the coffee table and frowned at him. "I'm SO not going to keep playing video games with you if you keep backing my player up into the corner and kicking him!" Trunks frowned and shut the super Nintendo off. "You're the skeleton, Pan. Aren't you able to teleport away or something?"  
  
"I can't because I don't know the buttons for it." She said scathingly as she pulled a pillow into her lap and wrapped her arms around it, obviously miffed. "Let's play Monopoly." She suggested.  
  
"You always win in Monopoly, Pan." Said Trunks with a raised eyebrow. "And you're always pulling up that little pass to boardwalk card every time you get a chance."  
  
"Just what are you suggesting?" Pan asked edgily, suddenly trying to hide a grin.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence before Trunks whispered.  
  
"I think you cheat."  
  
"WHAT!?" Pan asked loudly. "How DARE you suggest such a thing, Mr. Briefs. Why, I've never in my life cheated in that game!...Except maybe once...Or twice...Rarely. Really!" She tried to hide her smile behind the pillow in her lap.  
  
Trunks sat next to her, fully poised and staring forward, trying not to smile. He then said lowly and monotonously, "Cheaters are punished in this household."  
  
Pan shrieked and jumped up to run away, but He snaked his arms around her middle and pulled her into his lap. He then began a barrage of ruthless, unrelenting tickling. The room was instantly full of kicking, laughing, screaming, and the sound of furniture being shoved around. Pan jumped up and ran around the living room, followed closely by Trunks who was howling like an idiot. Then, with a loud thud that surely woke up some neighbors, He tackled her to the ground and pinned her underneath him. Hot tears of laughter were creeping down the sides of Pan's face, which were rosy red from lack of oxygen. As she tried in vain to pull him off, a few hollow words escaped from her mouth.  
  
"What's that?" asked Trunks. "Are you trying to tell me something?" He continued his tickling torture on her.  
  
Pan gasped hungrily for air that wouldn't come, and tried to speak. "MERCY!"  
  
Satisfied, Trunks chuckled heartily and rolled off of his friend before she could swing a fist. With a few coughs to regain her breath, Pan scrambled to her feet and jumped behind a nearby couch, far out of Trunks' reach.  
  
"That was... Terrible!" She seethed between deep breaths, a look a sheer rage glittering through her livid eyes. These statements caused Trunks to smirk in a way that would make his father proud.  
  
"I seem to remember you putting up a better fight in the past, Pan-chan." She growled in annoyance. "I seem to remember being half your size, Trunks- chan." Pan stood up slightly from her half-hidden shelter behind the sofa. "I also seem to remember not being attacked off guard. If I had seen it coming, you'd be out colder than a snowman." Trunks chuckled darkly. "That's what you say..." He trailed off, and Pan eventually crept over and sat next to him again. For a few moments, content silence engulfed the two of them as the watched the snowy static on the television mill away.  
  
"Are you still living with your mom and dad?" Trunks asked suddenly, catching his friend in a dazed stupor.  
  
"Hm? Oh... Yeah, I am. I tried moving out into my old apartment again, but, well... You know me, I can't take..." She shuddered inwardly. "I just can't take it..." Trunks frowned. "What is there that you can't take?" A look of extreme discomfort glazed over Pans face and she began to nervously twist the corner of the pillow she was holding.  
  
"Well, I... God, you know! I mean, I know it's kind of a hassle for my parents to still have to keep up with me all the time...I mean, they don't have to, but when I'm living with them, they feel like they do, so they do anyway...I don't know... I really want to move back out on my own, but I just..." She trailed off, unwilling to look anywhere besides her own hands. Trunks interjected softly. "...Just that you don't want to be alone?" She sighed and flung her pillow down. "It's not that I don't want to, it's just... I can't! It's too much for me to handle. God only knows my therapist doesn't know what to do about it. I can't explain why I break down every time I go back out on my own."  
  
Trunks nodded placidly as he listened, drinking in her words. He had known that Pan had experience emotional trauma when she had first moved away from her parents permanently. About four days after she moved out, she had gone mildly insane, locked herself into her apartment, and almost set the building on fire. Luckily, her uncle Goten had come by to visit and found her curled up into a ball stark naked in her closet, flicking a cigarette lighter on and off. After this, Pan moved back in with her parents and since then, she had tried moving back out on her own again on three different occasions, none of which worked. Though Trunks was aware of all of this, nothing could have prepared him for what he said next.  
  
"Well, maybe you just need someone to stay with you. How about you move in with me?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End chapter!! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Sorry that took me so long ^___^() I've been deliciously busy with everything under the sun, including breaking up with my boyfriend whom I will not discuss. I will say he was hot as hell...But that's all. And apparently, I'm not over it because I mentioned him here, but ANYWAY!! I'll try and get the next chapter up PDQ.... Even though I have NO idea what's going on anymore. Bluhh. 


End file.
